


The Grand Cosmos Dance

by SpaceToots



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceToots/pseuds/SpaceToots
Summary: Saphyra finds herself in a strange but beautiful place. Is it all a dream?A quick story to go along with sets of Gpose pictures posted to my Twitter and Instagram. I'm not a super great writer so, you've been warned. 😁
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Grand Cosmos Dance

It was the night before the grand Ishgard ball. It had many years since the last time this grand event happened. Now that the Dragonsong war had finally come to an end, the citizens can rebuild and continue life without the looming threat of dragons and heretics. The effort of rebuilding was underway and many from the city and all over Eorzea were contributing to the effort. Only knowing how to weave, Saphyra felt she wasn’t doing enough to help rebuild the city that she now calls home. So she had done some reading and discovered stories of the Ishgard ball. This was it! She could use her influence as a noble and Warrior of Light to get everyone together for this event. She would sell tickets and raise gil to go towards the restoration efforts.

Now the ball was merely less than a day away and Saphyra was wrought with nerves and excitement. Could she successfully pull this off? She stared up at the navy blue canopy over their bed. The golden weaving almost looked like stars strewn across the canopy. A stir… Aymeric rolled over to find his wife wide awake, amethyst eyes wide and unmoving as the stared up. He softly caressed her shoulder, startling her. He apologized then questioned if she was ok. Saphyra confided in him her fears and worries about the ball. He pulled himself close to her, nuzzling her neck and comforted his beloved spouse. His voice, his reassuring words… she felt her heart begin to calm. Saphyra softly kissed her husband on his forehead and whispered “Thank you”. Soon, she finally drifted off into slumber.

What felt like moments later, something stirred in her. Her eyes snapped open and darted about. Saphyra found herself no longer home, but somewhere completely unfamiliar. She sat up and looked around. She was in the center of a large room adorned with exquisitely ornate designs and colors. Where was she? She felt a cool breeze brush past. Saphyra saw a door, cracked open, light beaming through. She felt drawn to it. She stood up, and walked towards it. As she stepped through, she found herself outside in a huge garden. Bushes spangled in blushing pink flowers were neatly trimmed and spread throughout. In the center of the garden was a crystal clear lake with a fountain. What is this place? Where is anyone? This must be another one of those dreams she’s been having, where she finds herself in a strange land with no sign of sentient life. Like all the other dreams, she finds it feels so real. She can feel the cool crisp marble of the railing as she ascends the ornate stairs on the opposite side of the garden. She spots another open door at the top. Inside, she spies another fountain and stairs to a second floor. A sparkle in the water catches Saphyra’s eye. She steps toward the fountain and peers down into the shallow water. Nothing but her reflection…. But wait! She looked different. Saphyra took a step back and examined herself. No longer was she dressed in her sparkly blue night gown, but she found herself in a plum colored gown adorned with gold stitching and jewelry. A golden tiara sat comfortably on her head and her hair was no longer a bed-ridden mess but beautifully groomed. Upon her small delicate feet, beautiful heels the same color and décor as the dress. The whole look was incredibly beautiful and she felt so wonderful wearing this. Music suddenly catches her hear. She hears distant piano and soft murmurs. Were there finally some people around in this dream? She quickly ascended the stairs and through a doorway into what looked like a dining room. A long table sat in the center with a variety of grand foods to choose from. The aroma was heavenly. She spied… fellow Elezens! They sat around the table, talking and enjoying themselves. Strangely, she could see through them as if they were ghostly apparitions. She tried to get the attention of a beautiful dressed woman at the end of the table but she could not hear and feel Saphyra’s presence. How odd. Then she heard a familiar voice. “Sahpyra? Where are you?” Was it Aymeric? She followed the echo of his voice, through doors, through halls until she found him, standing in a doorway. He was dressed in beautifully ornate garb dyed ocean blue and white, with golden stitching. Atop his head a golden crown.

“My queen!” he happily shouts when he sees her. She approaches him and he kneels down, softly grabs her right hand and kisses it.

“Are you ready” he asks. She looks behind him. A ball room with elezen couples all dancing about in blissful splendor. 

He intertwines his arm with hers and they step into the room. A voice announces “All bow for King and Queen Borel”. All the couples stop dancing, smile and bow to them. They part and make way for them in the center of the ball room. They step into the center and face each other. Saphyra places her left hand upon his should, and grasps his left hand with her right. Aymeric gently grasps onto Saphyra’s hip with his right hand, peers into her eyes and smiles. She gulps. Saphyra was never taught how to dance. Aymeric had been teaching her to ball dance to ready for the Ishgard ball. Saphyra was nervous. All eyes were on them. The music began to play and they started to sway. She found her steps were mostly in time and she began to feel herself swept up in the moment. Soon, the rest of the guests resumed their dance. A symphony of classically music the soft clacking of hears echoed throughout and the room melted away. It was just the two of them dancing among the stars. Her fears, her worries were gone. She wanted this magical moment to last forever. Then Aymeric began trying to get Saphyra’s attention. He called her name over and over and she had lost the words to reply. Suddenly she felt herself gasp awake. Saphyra was back in her bedroom dressed in her nightgown. Aymeric was sitting on the bed next to her.

“Are you alright? It’s late in the morning my love” he said. As she made sense of what happened, she looked to him and nodded with a smile.

“I am so excited for the ball. I simply cannot wait” she chirped. Aymeric smiled, his heart warmed to see his wife’s excitement. Her fears seemed to have disappeared. Tonight, the ball will be a successful grand splendor that many will talk about in the years to come.


End file.
